mahou_shoujo_ikusei_keikakufandomcom-20200213-history
Magicaloid 44
'''Magicaloid 44 (マジカロイド44), also known by her real name Makoto Andou (安藤真琴), is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project. She is a robotic Magical Girl who is shrewd. Appearance Magicaloid 44 Human-LN.jpg|Magicaloid 44's human form, Makoto Andou Magicaroid44 full.png|Magicaloid 44 Human As a human, Makoto Andou has short brown hair. She wears a navy-blue beanie. Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, her eyes are a hot pink with pink crosses in them. She has white "hair", with white things protruding out of it. The white things have black stripes going horizontally, and a thin pink stripe going vertically. As a Magical Girl, Magicaloid 44 has a completely robotic body, accompanied by a white-and-blue dress with a white collar. She wears a red bag on her back that contains all of her tools. Personality Magicaloid 44 describes herself as the person who always takes the easy way out. She didn't bother putting in much effort at school, which eventually drove her to run away from home and live on the streets, which she considers easy by comparison. The same can be seen during the elimination game, where she allied herself with Calamity Mary, one of the strongest Magical Girls, and targeted Snow White, one of the weakest Magical Girls. She has also shown to be very selfish. Most likely as a result of living on the streets, Magicaloid is a money-glutton, using her status as a Magical Girl to earn money. She has an eye for business, knowing exactly how to manipulate others. She also doesn't care much about the lives of others, attacking innocent people to then rescue them and earn Candies. However, despite all of this, she does have a few good relationships, getting along well with fellow homeless. Magic To obtain a random futuristic tool from her backpack once per day Magicaloid 44's magic allows her to randomly pick one of the 444,444,444 useful tools of the future from her pack. The tools that she picks are completely randomized, and not even she knows what she will get that day. Additionally, she may only acquire one tool per day. After a day has passed, the previous day's tools will no longer work, and will break down. Special Item(s) # Lunch bag and gym shoes: Magicaloid 44's equipment on both of her sides. She brings these everywhere. # Bag-type Propulsion System: Magicaloid 44's equipment in her pack. # Magical Tools: Using her magic, she can received a random magical items from the future. List of used secret magical tools Relationship Calamity Mary Calamity Mary is Magicaloid 44's mentor. During Unmarked, Magicaloid sticks with Mary, thinking that it's the safest place to be. Sister Nana When Sister Nana wanted Weiss Winterprison to become a Magical Girl, Sister Nana went to Magicaloid 44 for help. Magicaloid manipulated her to get money and was disappointed when she produced an item that actually helped Winterprison become a magical girl. Weiss Winterprison La Pucelle Hardgore Alice Magicaloid decapitated Hardgore Alice, following instructions by Calamity Mary to kill someone. She says that she doesn't feel anything after 'killing' Hardgore Alice. As it turns out, she didn't actually kill Alice at all, and then Alice quickly kills her. Snow White Magicaloid views Snow White as being the weakest magical girl in the group and, as a result, when told to kill someone she targeted Snow White. Elementary School Girl Trivia *In Fanbook 1, Magicaloid 44 has the following stat: Physical Ability: 3/5 Communication Skill: 4/5 Magic Rarity: 5/5 Magic Experience: 2/5 Mental Strength: 4/5 Cheapskate: 4/5 *Her "Desu Note" item is a reference to the , where the main character possesses a black notebook he can use to kill people. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Deceased Characters